Sooner or Later
by The Number VI
Summary: Roxas loved Sora. He shocked, he screamed, until Axel calm him down. [RoxaSora, Akuroku]


**My first RokuSora/Akuroku fanfic! Please R&R, by the way, it's too sappy. If you're not a sappy-er or a psycho, you can't read this for so long. **

Formerly, Merlin has gave the key for me. A key to see the future… NO. It wasn't me. Merlin gave it to my Heartless. His name's _Sora_.

He gave it for Sora to see the future, calculate the possibility that he could accept it or not. So the brunette-haired boy received the key, and he came to the future—two years later, exactly. Two years later, when my period of time was starting.

He came alone, not together with his friends—who's their name—Donald and Goofy. He came by himself, tried to see the situation in the future before he eradicate more Heartless and Nobodies in the future. At his trip to the future—no, this period of time, he found himself fell in front of me.

_His other_.

But he didn't notice it. I didn't too.

I was looked at his face, a very similar face with me, but I didn't care at all. His hair's color was brunette and he was look younger than me. He called me friendly, introduced himself and addressed him as a 12 years-old boy named Sora.

And then we played together, walked around the Castle Oblivion trying to hide from the other member of Organization. Yes, we _played_. Sora never knew he'd find a friend about his age in the future without searching. He forgot his first objective to go here, and he played with me. Want to know what kind of game we have play? It was hide-and-seek, we played battle—just PLAYED, of course. He was surprised when he looked at my weapons. The similar weapon with his, a Keyblade. No… for my chase, it was Keyblades.

He was a kind boy. He was two years younger than me, and I'd treated him like my young brother. His face was looked like me, after all. He stayed here for about three days, under my protection, because he'd killed if the other members find him.

Three days was a long day. Before I could recognize it, my feel with him was grown.

On first day, I treated him like my younger brother. Or like my childhood friend.

On second day, I wanted to protect him with my entire power.

On the third day, I loved him.

_Yes… I love him…_

I never hide this feeling, it's a vain. Every time I looked at him, my heart was beat so strongly. I feel my face blushed, and I started to observe him more. His thin legs and hands, his yellow keyblade, his messy brunette hair, his big blue-eyes, his red clothes… that was perfect for him.

I wanted to touch him, but I knew I couldn't. He was weak. I wouldn't attack him for now. But… when again? _When again I'll find a boy with the same face as me, with this tempting behavior?_

And then he had gone. He held his keyblade tight, and a door opened. He jumped out to it after he said goodbye for me. He said, he'd glad if we could meet again.

But, _when_?

Sora. On the first day, I pretending to knew him like my younger brother. On the second day, I pretending to knew him like my very best friend. On the third day, I pretending to knew him like my lover.

On the fourth day, I _knew_ him like my Heartless in the past.

I knew it after I thinking over and over. And then I know, he was my heartless. _My Heartless_…

_Myself_.

And I love him.

_Love myself_.

I knew this was a sin. A big sin. But I couldn't stop thinking about him, fantasized him.

_I want to meet you now, Sora!_

He filled my empty life as a Nobody; even he could fill my _heart_ with love of him. My heart? I don't have heart. But he made like I have a heart.

I do have heart. I know now. This wasn't lie, I have heart. I could feel I wanted to meet him, play with him, protect him, and hold him tight. This _is_ my heart.

I went to shock everytime I thinking of him. I cried, trembling; make the other members worry me. I think I looked like a crazy who run away from hospital. Axel had always come to calm me down, but all I had to do was crying. I cried, I screamed his name. _Sora_.

I started to scared when I look at myself in the mirror. This face, this eyes, this lips… the same like Sora's. Stop… don't make me remember him more… Aaaaah…

I started to scared when I looked at my shadow. A week ago, Sora's shadow still chased after me around. But now the shadow was alone. It was just mine. Sora's not here.

My tears came without any command. They fell out from my eyes through my cheek, continue to fell again for the second. I took out the quiet cried, closing my eyes, not even wanted to see at my shadow.

And then Axel came. He placed his hands around my neck, hold it tight from behind. I knew he went to calm me down, but I couldn't stop my cried. What would I do…? I've fell in love with my other… with _myself_. I loved him even I was going to crazy.

"Roxas," Axel said from behind me, whispered softly. His warm breath came brushed my ear. "Calm down…"

_I couldn't_. Sora was everything for me. My tears kept fell again.

"Roxas," he said again, his voice sounded so painful. "Roxas…"

_I couldn't forget Sora._

"Roxas," now I could hear trembling from his voice. "You'll find your love again. Sooner or later, love will come to you…"

I gasped. _Sooner or later, love will come to you_. I'll find love again, sooner or later.

With Sora? Nope. Maybe not.

Axel still held me tight. He rested his chin on my head, and I could feel tears coming down to my hair.

_Sooner or later, love will come to you_…

I got your words now, Axel.

**Finish! I just need about 30 minutes to finish this… because I'm in the mood! Oh yeah! **

**By the way, the story is referenced by a song by Duncan James: Sooner or Later. The first words say: "Don't be scared of your shadow, you can hide from your sorrow". Then those made my romantic-ish inside me was come up, and I made this story. At first, I wanted to make this fic as a Zexienzo/DemZexion. But… no. I decided to make it as a RokuSora/Akuroku because they were cute.**

**Sooner or later, you gonna find your love… - Duncan James**


End file.
